1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mixing and flame stabilization appliance in a combustion chamber with premixed combustion in which a gaseous and/or liquid fuel is introduced into the combustion air.
2. Discussion of Background
In terms of low emission, premixed combustion requires extraordinarily good mixing of the combustion air and the fuel.
Cold streaks can be found in the main flow in combustion chambers and these can, for example, occur due to the introduction of cooling air into the combustion air. Such streaks can lead to inadequate burn-out in the combustion zone. Measures have therefore to be taken in order to mix the combustion air, cooling air and fuel thoroughly. The mixing of a secondary flow with a main flow which is present in a duct generally takes place by the radial introduction of secondary flow into the duct. The momentum of the secondary flow is then so small that almost complete mixing only occurs after a length of approximately 100 duct heights.